All Alone
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek's father has taken over Duloc and an old foe must help him, his cousin Snowgre who wants to be a knight along with Fiona to stop him but there's a reason why...
1. Running Away to save Himself

All Alone 

A/N- I was watching Shrek 1 and listening to the commentary that gave me the idea for this. I know Farquaad's a little nuts but I think it's just how he copes with being disabled, being shorter than other people, the same way I use Shrek to help me vope with being disabled. Enjoyeth!

Shrek was woken up in bed. It was raining outside and a storm was raging outside. Somebody was outside the door of his house. It was an ogre teen with snow white fur, slender bodied with blue skin and green eyes.

His name was Snowgre and he'd just escaped from the rest of his family. He was Shrek's cousin. He was wearing a hooded cloak which hid many bruises along with cuts and dried tears. He then fell onto the door step, out of energy from running. "_Please Shrek open the door." _He thought as everything went black…

In another part of Duloc Thelonius was with Farquaad. His master had been reincarnated back to life by his love. "What's been going on?" he asked the half ogre/human hench man. "A selfish ogre named Mariott has overtaken the kingdom, made it worse on the people since your reign. We might need some help." He told him.

Snowgre heard Fiona and Shrek talking as he came around. "What were you doing out here in that weather?" Shrek asked him. "I… was escaping from family. You're the only one who'd understand my ambition." The ogre teen replied.

"What do you mean?" Fiona said gently. "I… I want to be a knight." Snowgre blurted out. Shrek smiled at that. He understood that because he'd wanted to be a knight but pressure from his family crushed them. Fiona looked shocked at the cuts and bruises on Snowgre's face. "We got into a huge fight." He told her.

Farquaad scowled as he looked at the swamp. He knew there was no choice but to ask Shrek for help but was worried. He never meant to be a control freak. He was like that when ruling Duloc because it helped him to cope with being disabled. Thelonius understood that. He knew it was hard for Farquaad to cope with being smaller than everyone else. Never felt loved or accepted by his peers.

Snowgre knew the pain of being alone too because he was disabled. He'd hidden his symbol cane in his back pack so nobody would know. His and Shrek's family along with his other cousins mocked him for being half blind. It made him upset and still did. "_If they find out, they'll just hate me too. All I want is for somebody to look beyond my sight problems. It'll never happen." _Snowgre thought as he ate some soup. But later that night Farquaad came into the house just as Snowgre was transforming into a were ogre. Shrek heard him and was scared.

Snowgre had never gotten in touch with the monster in him but being bitten by a were ogre could change that. "What do you want?" Shrek yelled at Farquaad. "I need your help. Your father has taken over the kingdom. Call him off!" he replied. Shrek then removed Snowgre from him by force. "I never meant to mess up Duloc or hurt you guys. I do those things because I'm disabled. Mt being shorter than others counts as well as those who are blind or in a wheel chair." Farquaad told them as the sun rose and Snowgre calmed down as he became himself again. Shrek felt nervous when he found a symbol cane in his cousin's bag...


	2. Blizzards of Anger

All Alone 

Ch 2

Fiona noticed that Snowgre was very quiet as he ate breakfast. She'd been shown Snowgre's symbol cane but wasn't scared. She felt sorry for him. She noticed Shrek was quiet as they ate.

Snowgre met his cousin's gaze. There was fear in his eyes. "You found out and now you hate me. You want me to leave you like the rest of the family. To them, a half blind ogre is a dead one. I understand if you want to reject me like everyone else." He told him leaving the table.

"_I'm sorry Snowgre. It's just finding out you're… disabled scared me. I don't hate you. I know the rest of the family treats ya like dirt but I won't." _he thought as Fiona joined him.

"He just needs space, that's all. He'll come around." She said hugging him. Farquaad saw Snowgre sitting surrounded in a dome of snow. He felt sorry for the teen. He knew what it felt like to be rejected by your family. Farquaad had been the smallest of his family never growing in height and being mocked all the time by his peers.

Marriott was in the throne room. Something was talking to him from the shadows. It was the Lord of Ogres. He'd helped Marriott take over so he could use his plan to hurt good hearted ogres and mortals. "What is required next master?" he asked him. "You must take care of your son, the ine that lives in a swamp." The lord replied. Marriott nodded as he vanished… Snowgre was feeling mad at himself. He felt tears welling up inside of him.

A few hours ago shadow monsters had tried to hurt Shrek. Snowgre had tried to help but made things worse. Fiona had managed to take care of things.

"Why me? Why am I doomed to be a freak and have nobody love me? I should just leave! All I am is a burden to everybody. No wonder my parents hate me and made others take care of me. I just wanna fit in. Is that too much to ask?" he yelled as his eyes glowed with anger. Shrek noticed a powerful blizzard raging through the forest and Shrek walked out the door. He saw powerful energy as he got near Snowgre but nearly got blown away by the blizzard surrounding the teen. He didn't know his cousin was a Dragon Samurai and his chakra was creating a blizzard,

Fiona knew it was Snowgre's anxiety of being rejected because he was different. They needed to calm him down. She then stepped forward. "Snowgre I know you're feeling mad at being different but I understand. Maybe being different is a good thing." she said softly. "What's good about not having night vision and not being able to see sides?" he yelled as anger created more winds but was beginning to ease.

Shrek watched as the blizzard went away and caught Snowgre in his arms. The teen was exhausted from creating blizzards. He knew that the kid's heart was in agony. Later they heard Snowgre growl as he began to change into a were ogre. Fiona then knocked him out to calm him down.

Farquaad was curious about the were ogre thing. He was trying to find a way to help Snowgre. He wondered how Snowgre had became a were ogre in the first place. Shrek wondered that too...


	3. Love Soothes the Beast Within

All Alone 

Ch 3

Marriott was watching Snowgre carefully. He had a feeling he could use the teen to take over but had to keep him a were ogre. Shrek was doing research to help Snowgre. He knew he didn't want to be a were ogre anymore.

"I think if we jab Snowgre with something silver, it'll help him." Fiona suggested. "Good idea honey. Let's try it out!" Shrek replied to her. Snowgre looked nervous as he saw them approach with a silver tipped syringe. "It's okay Snowg. It's just like taking a shot. It'll only hurt for a moment." Shrek reassured him.

Snowgre growled as he leapt out of the window and landed on his furry feet outside the swamp house. He then saw worry in his eyes but Charming approached him. "_This is the guy that's always bugging Shrek. I'd better avoid this guy." _He thought as he fell to his feet. Charming had knocked him out for Marriott as he appeared from the shadows. "Well done Charming. He'll be perfect for what I'm planning. We must make sure his cousin doesn't stop Snowgre from being a were ogre." Marriott replied to him.

Shrek was worried as he saw them carry Snowgre off. "What're we gonna do?" Fiona replied to him. "I'm not sure. I just have to hope he'll do what's right." he answered. Marriott saw Snowgre's symbol cane and smiled. He had a way to get the teen to help him.

Snowgre growled softly as he came around. "Where am I?" he asked Mariott. "Relax. You're safe now. I know you're different but feel like a freak and that you use a cane." Mariott said softly. Charming had hidden himself so Mariott could convince Snowgre to help him. "Yeah but how did you know that?" the ogre teen asked him. "I just know. You could be accepted by your family and not have to stay with your cousin, the one who doesn't want you to be a were ogre anymore." he replied.

"What's the catch?" Snowgre asked him warily. "There is none. U just need your help with something." Marriott answered him. Snowgre was feeling bad vibes from this guy. "I'm not so sure. I'd... like to think about it, okay?" Snowgre said to him. "Fine take your time." Marriott told him. Charming then came out from hiding after Snowgre left.

"Aren't you mad he turned you down?" Charming asked him.. "No. He'll help when he realises that Shrek can't get him what he wants, to be accepted by his family!" Marriott cackled. Fiona was relieved when Snowgre returned to the swamp that early evening. "How did you escape?" she asked hugging him. "I didn't. We talked and they let me go." Snowgre answered her softly. What was this feeling in his heart? Was this Love, like when you're in a family? "Yes it's Love. Haven't you felt it before?" Fiona told him.

"I used to from my parents... until they found out I was different, then they shunned me and the rest of my family hated me and treated me like a freak. Ever since then my heart has been frozen to the ideas of Love and family." he explained to her sadly. Shrek felt sorry for him especially when it got dark. Snowgre then started to growl but stopped. That confused him. Why wasn't he turning were ogre? "It must be because my heart doesn't hurt at the moment. Normally when I'm alone and my heart feels like it's in pieces, I transform but tonight it's different." Snowgre said. He understood. Snowgre had became a were ogre at night because he felt alone and inside he felt pain and hurt at being rejected but now things were beginning to change. "Maybe the love we're showing him is helping him." Shrek thought as he fell asleep that night in bed with Fiona.

Marriott was angry. He needed Snowgre to go were ogre to help his plans. He realised he had to make Snowgre upset and angry for it to happen. Shrek smiled as he saw Snowgre aslee[ early the next morning as he came into the kitchen. It was the first night the teen had slept all night...


End file.
